A Little Magic
by anny385
Summary: Tony helps out his wizarding family by taking care of Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't use because I have no money.

Author's Note: Since I think it was said on the show that Tony's Mom was from England I thought that I would write a story where he was at Hogwarts. Sorry if things are wrong since I only watched the movies and have never read the books.

A Little Magic

Owl Tony DiNozzo watched as his Mom and Dad drove him to the train station. He was happy to be going to the school where his parents had gone to and he was excited. He had an Owl that he had gotten from the Alley and a wand and whatever else he would need for this semester. His parents had gone with him and had brought everything.

They parked in front of the train station and got everything out and the made it to platform 9 3/4 . He hugged and kissed his parents goodbye and made his way towards the portal. His parents had told him that he would have to go through the sorting process where a hat would be placed on his head and it would tell him which House he would be in. He hoped that it wasn't Slithering.

He watched in wonder as the boats made their way towards Hogwarts. He looked at the huge building that was going to be his home away from home. He would have regular communication by his owl. He loved watching the Quiddich games, but he wasn't good at playing it, but he didn't mind watching them. He had met a lot of friends and he was having a great time. His classes were hard, but not that hard and he was good at all the subjects.

Tony had written a letter to his parents and had sent his owl to deliver it and the next day a response was brought back. Although he couldn't use magic when he went back home doesn't mean his own parents couldn't use it.

He loved when his parents used magic because sometimes it made things easier. During the break he had even kept in touch with his friends that he had met. He couldn't wait until school starts again. He had talked about his friends and what he was studying with his parents. He loved his Mom and Dad and they loved him. He had let his owl out every now and then letting him spread his wings.

Once again it was time to go back to Hogwarts. He had gotten his letter on what to buy for his classes and Tony and his parents made their way towards Diagon Alley and got the magical items on his list. They had stopped to get a bitter beer and have something to eat.

They had walked around and had even gone into the candy store where he brought some candy. He ate some and took some to eat later. He had made his way towards the train station with his parents and said goodbye to them. He made his way towards the portal and walked through it. He talked to his friends while they made their way towards Hogwarts. Their things were taken to their rooms and they made their way towards the dining hall. They watched as Dumbeldore make a speech and then they finally got to eat.

He was happy because he was graduation from Hogwarts. He had passed all his classes. His Mom and Dad were in attendance and smiling at his son. He talked to his friends and then walked towards his parents who congratulated him.

He was happy, but sad because he was going to miss seeing his friends. They said that they would keep in touch and he hoped so.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't use because I have no money.

A Little Magic

Tony made his way towards his apartment. He was glad to be back at home. Their last case was pretty grueling and he was happy that they had solved it. He might have done a little magic to help solve the case because it had been going on and on. He still did some magic now and again. He liked using magic and never had a maid because he used magic to help with everything. He wasn't a minor anymore and he was allowed to do magic now in the muggle world. He never did magic in front of anybody that wasn't magical. He did however did magic in front of his parents.

At Hogwarts.

Dumbledore talked to one of the teachers. One that he had trusted. "We need to take Harry Potter and put him somewhere safe. I know a place where we can take him. Remember Anthony DiNozzo? He was one of our best students."

"I agree, we do need to take Harry Potter and keep him safe. You can take him to Anthony DiNozzo."

"Thank you. I will tell Harry now."

Luckily, it wasn't time for their classes and he was happy to get away from the Dursley's. He would have been safe at Hogwarts, but since it wasn't time for school he would have to go to DC. He had never been to the United States before.

Tony had already turned in his paperwork for time off. Dumbledore had already talked to him and told him that Harry wasn't safe in England. They thought that Harry would be safe far, far away. Nobody would come looking for him in the U.S. Dumbledore had told him that Harry was in Griffendore too. Harry was in the same house that he had been in when the sorting hat had told him which house he would go to.

He had written down that he was taking time off for family. He knew Harry wasn't his family, but he was part of his wizarding magical family just by being a wizard. He knew that he had to help anyway he could.

Tony made sure that he had everything in order and then left to go back to his apartment. Luckily he had an extra room that Harry could stay in. He would ask Harry what he wanted to do. See if he would want to go to Disney World and Universal Studios. He would make sure that Harry would have fun while he stayed with him.

Harry didn't believe that he had fun in the U.S. He thought that he would be bored, but he really wasn't. Tony turned out to be a good guy and he liked him. They would stay in touch with each other after he went back to Hogwarts since the Dudley's didn't want him to keep in touch with any of his friends. Normally he would have a boring summer at the Dursley's because they wouldn't allow him to do anything except to do clean the house and cook their food. He didn't have to do that when he was with Tony and he liked that.

The End


End file.
